


Teddy Bear

by DigiGirl101



Series: Comfort [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiGirl101/pseuds/DigiGirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s night after the party and the reality finally kicks in for Alan. Is he really as alone as he thinks he is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own the Thunderbirds. I wish I did, but sadly I don’t  
> Warning: The only warning I have is that this is Movie-verse, so if you only like the TV-verse then please turn back now.
> 
> Hey people! This is the first of my Thunderbirds one-shot series on FFN. I decided to post them over here as well!

Alan tossed and turned in bed. Today at the celebration for defeating the Hood, his father had made him, Tin-Tin and Fermat Thunderbirds. Finally. But after what happened with the Hood, it would have been a surprise if his dad hadn’t. Then he and his bothers had just got back from a mission around 11pm. He knew needed his sleep incase of another mission.

Yet, he couldn’t sleep. Still restless, Alan looked at the digital clock on his bedside stand. He squinted a bit at the brightness of the digital numbers. It was 2:59, make that 3am. In the four hours since he got back, he only got a thirty minute sleep, max. 

But now that the day was done, the excitement was finally wearing off and awareness of recent events sunk in. His family had been in mortal danger. They had almost died, all of them. 

‘I was almost left all alone!’ Alan thought in horror. Sitting up in bed, grabbed and cuddled a brown teddy bear, one that Gordon didn’t know he still had, thank God. Squeezing the bear tighter, he held it to his mouth to muffle a sob.

‘Scott’s just down the hall, if he hears me, he’ll come in and see me crying!’ he thought. Alan had never told anyone, but he was deathly afraid of being left alone. Hi dad and brothers didn’t know, but he remembered that day his mother died very clearly. He remembers being stuck in there with her for hours, barley conscious, and then being pulled out by a rescue team. Ever since then he hated snow, and being left alone.

A picture of his dad and brothers in Thunderbird Five flashed through his mind. Seeing them helpless, looking dead. For just for a second, he had panicked, believing that they were too late, until Brains yelled at his Dad, waking him up. But for a moment, he had thought that he was alone.

“I don’t wanna be alone…” Alan whispered fearfully, hugging the bear tighter. Squeezing his eyes shut, you could see the fear in his face. If anybody were to walk in at that moment, after hearing those words they would have known his fear right then and there. 

\-----

Jeff Tracy smiled as he started down the hallway that held his boys rooms. He always checked on his sons, every night he could. And tonight, he couldn’t sleep. He almost died; his boys right along with him. And then just when he thought it was safe, Alan had almost died, not once but twice. First with the Hood almost chocking him, then being dangled above the mole, while it was on. He was so thankful that Tin-Tin came in when she did, saving his son.

Going to his right first, he opened the door to Scott’s room. Everything was fine. The next rooms, Gordon’s across the hall and Virgil’s next door to Scott’s were the same. Of course he put a few clothes in the hamper for Gordon, but what else was new?

When he opened the door to Alan’s room, everything looked ok. He went to John’s room, but not before leaving Alan’s door open a bit. Something told him that he would be grateful later. Jeff checked on John, who was having a bit of a nightmare, so Jeff calmed him down and got him back to sleep. It was then he heard sobbing coming from Alan’s room. 

Opening the door more, he saw his teenage son sitting up in bed, his knees up to his chin, sobbing into his old, brown teddy bear.

“I don’t wanna be alone…” came a muffled whisper. The look of horror on his son’s face told him the story - Alan was deathly afraid of being left alone. Walking up to his son’s bed, he sat down beside him.

Looking up at the sudden sagging in his bed, he was met, face-to-face, by his father. His puffy, wet, red face to his father’s worried, yet understanding face.

It killed Jeff to see his youngest son, his baby, so hurt. The look was the same look of hurt when Scott told Alan that their mother had died. Jeff had been looking in Alan’s room at the hospital and saw his hurt look. It killed him then, and it killed him now.

Grabbing the now-wet teddy bear, and setting it aside he told Alan. “You are never alone, son, never” He pulled Alan onto his lap and into his chest. Then he held him. Jeff felt his shirt getting wet, but he held his son. It almost made Jeff cry himself, hearing the sobs coming out of the teen. It was clear that the events had finally caught up to him. 

He whispered into Alan’s ear, “You’ll never be alone; you have me, your brothers, Tin-Tin and Fermat, Lady P, everyone on the island.” Grabbing the teddy bear, he handed it to the fourteen year-old on his lap. “And, of course, Mr. Bear” It was very clear that the teen was embarrassed, but he needed someone to comfort him. He had needed his father.

Jeff smiled slightly and looked at the door, surprised to see his four other sons there. Then again, they had always been there for each other. They’d probably heard the loud sobbing and came to see what was wrong. That was the only thing that would wake Virgil up. His middle son was a heavy sleeper.

Looking down at the sleeping teen on his lap, Jeff smiled. Settling Alan on the bed, he motioned for his other sons to go back to bed. He doubted that Scott would. He’d probably go in and sit with Alan for the next five hours or so. Tucking Alan in, something that the boy had always hated, even as a toddler, he chuckled.

Gordon had probably seen the teddy bear.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what d'you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! :]


End file.
